This invention relates to a ski fastener structure.
In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,058,326 and 4,168,085 fasteners have been described which feature in common the utilization of a "soft" type of footwear by the skier, yet without impairing the so-called "corner holding ability".
Fasteners of the type disclosed in the above Patents generally comprise a plate-like element which is secured to a respective ski through automatic latch and release means, and which pivotally supports a rod-like element which becomes located, in practice, on one side of the skier's leg, at the tibia area.
Such fasteners are also provided with means for removably engaging the sole of the skier's footwear with said plate-like element.
In skiing with the fasteners mentioned above, it occurs that a shaped portion of the top or upper end of the rod-like element is located on the front side of the skier's leg, at a point of the tibia area, while the skier is afforded the possibility of flexing his leg forwards against the bias of elastic means which urge the cited rod-like element against the skier's leg in a forward sloping position.
The solution just described, while issueing generally satisfactory results, could be further improved; moreover, with the fasteners mentioned above, straps or belt elements, or the like, are required to connect the rod-like element to the skier's leg and to complete the connection of the skier's footwear to the plate-like element.
These means, while proving valid from a merely functional standpoint, have caused some inconvenience to the user; moreover, through the fasteners described hereinabove, the connection of the sole to the plate-like element developed some problems, especially in view of the environmental conditions in which skis are usually used.